Library
by fanficreader1312
Summary: Alex and Harper are in the library but not for an accademic purpose... Halex oneshot


A/N: that'a a request from My heart in an icebox, I hope I did a good job and I'm sorry I took so long for writing it.

Rated: M

Harper P.O.V.

"Finally, classes were so boring today." Alex exclaimed when we finally arrived in the library.

"Yeah, Spanish class was the most boring hour in my life." I added

"We had Spanish? I think I kinda spaced out looking at the gorgeous redhead in front of me." She flirted coming closer to me and taking my hand stroking my palm with her thumb.

"Should I be jealous?" I played along with her, she smiled.

"Shut up" she whispered playfully in my ear before leaning in and kissing me on the lips. Even if we had kissed a lot of times since we told each other our true feelings, every time was like the first with her. When her lips were on mine it was like my whole body was on fire. Quickly my arms were around her neck and hers were on my hips while our lips moved together trying to taste more and more of the other. Suddenly the perfect moment was ruined by the noise of someone walking in the library. We broke apart quickly, panting and looking around hoping that no one had seen us and luckily no one was there but the noise continued and after some seconds Justin appeared in front of us, looking through the books. Finally he noticed us, he seemed embarrassed.

"Alex! Harper!" he exclaimed "I didn't think to find you there...I was looking for a book, but since you're here..."

"What's the problem Justin?" Alex cut him off; she seemed frustrated that her brother had just interrupted us. He blushed and then started talking.

"It's only...that this girl..." he started and he walked in circle as he always did when he was nervous, when he finally turned around so his back was facing us Alex immediately took the chance and wrapped her hands around my waist pulling me closer, crushing our lips together. I was surprised at first, I mean her brother was there, he could turn around any moment and he would have seen us, but when she licked my lips I forgot about anything and I just kissed back without listening to Justin's ramble.

"So Alex, what do you think? How can I get to kiss her?" I hear from Justin when Alex pulled away and resumed her place like nothing had happened. Her brother was still looking away, but after the questions he turned and looked at us. Alex was smiling, proud of herself.

"I think" she started coming closer and with a lot of confidence in her voice "That you should try to flirt with her a little" she stated walking in front of me and looking in my eyes deeply "And then you try to make some body contact, you know, like brushing her hair away from her face" she said doing exactly what she was suggesting to her brother, and then she came even closer so our bodies were almost touching and I could feel my breath catch in my throat "or just stroking her arm" when she placed her hand on my arm and started to come up to my shoulder I shivered, I was still a little worked up from the previous kisses and she wasn't making it very easy to not just jump onto her and have her there and then. Feeling her hot breath on my neck didn't help me, instead it made me come out with a moan that I tried to cover with a little cough, I knew Justin bought it, but from Alex's eyes I knew she knew exactly what I was feeling and she was enjoying teasing me.

"I think I get it" Justin finally exclaimed and rushed out of the library leaving the two of us alone. Alex didn't leave her position and just looked at me amused.

"You were killing me, you know that?" I whispered in her ear trying to tease her back a little after all the teasing she had done to me. She closed her eyes and goosebumps ran on her arms.

"Yeah, and I was enjoying it so much" she whispered back, eyes still closed. When she opened them she had like a sparkle of lust in them. I have never seen that, not so clear in those chocolate eyes. I leaned in and captured her lips once again with a hungry kiss and immediately wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She kissed back with as much passion and desire then she pushed me backwards and I could feel the books and the wooden shelves pressing against my back. She pushed our bodies together as much as humanly possible so that I felt her hot skin against mine and moaned into her mouth. Her hands arrived under my shirt, delicate fingers exploring every inch of my body, giving me a feeling that I have never experienced before. I copied her actions and suddenly my hands found their path under her shirt, cupping her bra-covered breast, I felt her moaning which only turned me on more. We have never gone that far, so my excitement was mixed with fear and nervousness. She pulled back and looked in my eyes questioning, having the exact same thoughts and feelings I was having. I nodded, answering a question that didn't need to be asked and she attacked my neck.She kissed, sucked and licked until she arrived at my pulse point, my weak spot, and she knew that too well. I gasped, trying not to make too much noise, she noticed my effort and she stopped what she was doing for a moment. I felt her mumbling something and moving her hands in a strange way before whispering to me.

"Noone can hear us now, you don't have to worry" she stated, I didn't know why she was so sure, but I believed her and I didn't care anymore to make a lot of noise or not. Finally my hands arrived at her jeans; I slowly unzipped them revealing her panties. We were both panting and our hearts, so close, were beating faster than ever. When I lowered my hand Alex moaned and finally removed my shirt and unclasped my bra freeing my breasts, unintentionally touching some of the books behind us, make them fall to the floor, but we didn't care, we barely notice the noise. I caressed a her thighs a little and she started to kiss my breasts. Finally I put a finger inside her, she gasped and her breathing became quicker. I thrust back and inserted two fingers causing her to shiver and tense more. With a third finger I started to go in and out slower and I could tell she was enjoying it as much as I was. She captured my lips once again and gave me the most amazing kiss ever, her tongue was everywhere in my mouth and I could feel she was reaching her climax. I thrusted faster and our rhythm increased while the books behind us started to tremble in their places, faster and louder. She started again to kiss my neck, when she finally reached my weak spot she started to nip and suck and I knew that her kiss will leave a mark on my skin. She grasped a book near my waist with her hand and she squeezed it hard trying to take a hold of it when she finally reached her climax. After that she relaxed and left a huge hickey on my neck. It took her some seconds to regain her senses but when she did she looked at me, her eyes sparkling with joy and satisfaction.

"Harper that was..."

"Amazing" I concluded for her and she smiled.

"Yeah..." she was at loss of words, I have Alex Russo speechless, I couldn't believe it. Taking advantage of my surprise she switched our position so she was the one against the wall.

"Your turn now." She exclaimed smirking.


End file.
